1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a attaching member for an electric wiring of a vehicle seat, which attaches the electric wiring on a body member of the vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a vehicle seat includes a spring that elastically supports a seat cushion from the bottom and an attaching member that attaches an electric wiring on the spring (see JP-A-1999-321414). The attaching member includes an attaching part to be attached on the spring and a holder part holding the electrical wiring.
When the electric wiring is provided close to a member having an edge, the electric wiring is caused to contact the edge by some vibration or the like, and the electric wiring could be thus damaged. Therefore, there has been demanded an attaching member having a configuration in which the electric wiring is difficult to contact an edge of a member.